


Notebook

by laegolas



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laegolas/pseuds/laegolas
Summary: An assortment of ficlets and drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter's summary: There's a newcomer at 221B.  
> 

I was nudged awake from a light doze by a weight settling in my lap and giving an insistent meow.

“Why, hello there,” I murmured, still half-asleep, and the small grey tabby kitten purred, a comforting rumble, as I sat up in bed and rubbed at her soft ears. “Is anything the matter?”

Apparently there wasn’t - she was mollified after a round of petting and now lay down on the pillow beside mine, yawning contentedly. I let out an internal sigh of relief at this - it had been a stressful day and a rainy, gloomy one, and my spirits had become just as dampened as the streets outside, leaving me unwilling to do much else aside from turn in and sleep away the rest of the evening, much less deal with an overly-energetic young cat, however much I had grown fond of her these past few days. 

Instead, however, I found my own rattled nerves beginning to relax as I ran a hand through the silky fur of the softly-snoring feline curled up so trustingly next to me. I had not had a pet since the early days of my residence of Baker Street, when I had been forced to relinquish my bull-pup to a friend after my poor health rendered me unable to care for it properly, and I had forgotten just how comforting such an animal could be after a long day of headaches. I carefully lay back down and relaxed into the covers, trying not to awaken her, but she only wriggled even closer.

I drifted soon back to sleep, only sparing a moment to wonder just how Holmes would react once he returned to find out I had gotten a cat without his knowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will contain mostly-unrelated ficlets and drabbles related to Canon that I'll update occasionally.
> 
> This chapter is just some fluff for me as I've been stressed lately. I really want to pet a cat to comfort myself, but as I have no cats, I gave Watson one to cuddle instead. Unbeta-ed, and please excuse my appalling sentence structure.
> 
> I won't be adding more to this particular story, as other similar (and better) ones already exist on this site and I don't want to risk unintentionally copying them, so I'll just leave this as-is. Thus, to those that are wondering: Watson found her on the streets while Holmes was away on some case or another. When Holmes comes home, he gets huffy for a few days and eventually ends up doting on Daisy the cat even more than Watson does, so it all ends happily.


End file.
